Lost In Transition
by Pixiescale1185
Summary: The worlds first ever Power Rangers meet up for a high school reunion and plan on spending some time together but when a trip to the museum goes wrong the Rangers find themselves in a strange time. How did they get there and more importantly how will they get back? This is the first of three stories. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Lord of the Rings nor the characters involved in this story but I do own anything that is unrecognisable in this story.

A/N I am not sure how replacing a chapter works but if it says I have added a new chapter I am sorry but I promise more is coming. I plan to update this and my other stories over the course of this week

Lost in Transition

Chapter 1-The Reunion

_**Middle Earth **_

'_In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort. It had a perfectly round door like a porthole, painted green, with a shiny yellow brass knob in the exact middle. The door opened on to a tube-shaped hall like a tunnel: a very comfortable tunnel without smoke, with panelled walls, an d floors tiled and carpeted, provided with polished chairs, and lots and lots of pegs for hats and coats-the hobbit was fond of visitors.' (The Hobbit)_

_ This hobbit was a very well-to-do hobbit by the name of Baggins. The Baggins had lived on The Hill for many years, too many to count. The people of The Hill considered the Baggins to be very respectable- not because they were rich but because they had never had any adventures of done anything unexpected. However that was all about to change with the arrival of several unexpected guests…_

_Just before tea-time there came a tremendous ring on the front-door bell. The hobbit hurried about to put on the kettle and set out another cup thinking it was Gandalf at the door. The Hobbit rushed to the door and the words he had been about to say died on his lips and in front of him stood a dwarf with a blue bread tucked in a golden belt. He led this strange guest to the table when there was another ring of the bell. This continued until 13 dwarfs and Gandalf , sat crowded around the hobbit's table. Bilbo rushed around getting a variety of food and drink for the guest and once the food was finished the dwarf gathered different instruments and began to sing. _

_Bilbo walked to the fire staring into the burning embers thinking to himself._

"_What will people think, us Baggins have never had any adventures and never done anything unexpected…"_

Angel Grove 2006

It was early Friday morning when a letter dropped on the mats of several past students of Angel Grove High School, inviting the Class of '96 to meet up for a ten year reunion. In Reefside one Dr. Thomas Oliver collected his mail and began to flick through the letters not paying them much attention until a familiar crest caught his eye. It was the crest of Angel Grove High School. Tommy tore open his letter and began to read

_Dear Thomas Oliver,_

_Angel Grove High school invites you to a reunion of the students who graduated as the Class of '96. This will be a great opportunity for you to see your fellow students and catch up with them. We have a list of activities for you to participate in._

_Hope to see you there, _

_Principal Capelin_

Tommy was pleased at the idea of see his old friends again as it had been years since he had seen any of them and it would be so nice to have a chance to chat to them without any _interruptions_. He wondered what they had been up to since high school and what things would be going on in their lives like if they were with anyone now. He then thought about his high school crush and wondered if she had ever found anybody else or if like him she was still looking.

At the same time Kimberly Hart was opening her letter and like Tommy she was pleased that she could see the old gang after all these years. She had not contacted any of them in a while because she had been so busy with the Pan Global Games and her training that something has to give. Now her life had slowed down a bit because she had completed the one goal she had worked most of her life to achieve and this was the prefect chance to regain contact with her friends.

_Day of Reunion_

Kim arrived at Angel Grove High School and she stopped and started at the old building. This place held so many memories for her both good and bad. After a few minutes she walked inside and walked the hallways as memories of her school days came flooding back. She found herself standing outside of her old classroom and could not resist taking a look inside. It was the same as it had been in her school days. She walked over to her old desk and rubbed the smooth surface as more memories came back. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Well look who it is," said the voice

Kim smiled as she turned around to face Jason.

"Wow look at you!" she said

Jason was wearing a red sleeveless shirt which showed off the muscles he had gained from years of training and tight black pants. He still had the same haircut as they last time she had since him. Jason looked around the room just as Kim had. This room was so full of ghosts of the past that Jason soon found himself lost in the past as well. Kim pulled him from his thoughts.

"We better head to the gym,"

The pair exited the room and started talking about what they had been up to since they last saw each other.

"So Kim what have you been up to since the last time I saw you?" Asked Jason

"Well I have been really busy preparing for the Pan Global Games and have spent most of my time in the gym practicing new routines. My coach is excellent but sometimes he pushes a little too hard but I have learned to deal with it. When the Games finished I started focussing on learning to become a coach so I can use what I have learned to teach kids gymnastics. What about you Jason?"

"I have just spent most of my time teach martial arts I have started my own dojo now so I spend most of my time there these days. Emily says I spend too much time there." Jason chuckled

Soon the pair stood outside the gym and above their heads was a large banner which read 'Welcome Back Class of '96'. Kim smiled as she and Jason entered the gym. It had been a long time since she had been in there and the room was full of people some she recognised and many she did not. She scanned the room looking for the rest of the gang when she spotted Bulk and Skull. Skull smiled and waved at Kim and she waved back as she knew that Skull had a crush on her when they were in school. She continued to look around and spotted Adam talking to Billy and Aisha. Aisha saw Kim and waved which caught Jason's attention and they walked over to the small group. Aisha grabbed Kim in a bear hug and the pair were soon chatting about clothes and fashion. Jason rolled his eyes and turned to Adam and Billy. After a while Kim became slightly distracted and she again looked around the room for him. She finally saw Tommy enter the gym and she was not sure how the meeting would go after what happened 10 years ago to the day.

xXxFlashbackxXx

_Kim and Jason had been heading back to Angel Grove to surprise Tommy and the other rangers when they had been captured by Divatox and taken to Island of Muranthias, where Divatox plans to use them as a sacrifice for Maligore. They were turned evil and fought again Tommy and the other turbo rangers before Larigot returned them to normal and the seven teens had escaped the island. Kim and Jason went with Tommy, Rocky and Adam to a martial arts tournament. Tommy had been avoiding Kim all day and she had been trying to talk to him. Finally she got annoyed._

"_For goodness sake, Thomas James Oliver! We are not little children and yet you are avoiding me?" shouted Kim_

"_Of course I am avoiding you! What did you expect me to welcome you back as if nothing happened after what you did to me?" Tommy shouted back_

"_After what I did to you? Well you're one to talk!" scoffed Kim_

_Tommy looked puzzled at this statement_

"_Yeah Tommy, I saw you with Her! I came back to visit my cousin just before I sent that letter and I saw you with Kat. You two looked pretty cosy to me!" said Kim _

"_And you assumed that I was dating her! News flash Kim, we're just friends! I would never do anything to hurt you! I love you Kim and would never to that!" answered Tommy_

"_You what?" gasped Kim_

"_I loved you and…" started Tommy_

"_No you just said that you love me, there was no past tense." Said Kim_

"_Well I meant loved" said Tommy_

"_No Tommy I don't think you did. But if you do love me, then why when you received that letter were you so willing to let me go? Why did you not come to Florida or call me to ask why? Was it really that easy for you to let me go?" asked Kim her voice softening_

"_I…I don't know, Kim. You were not easy to let go. It broke my heart when I got that letter. I guess I was so upset I did not think to question the letter. But why did you send it if you did not mean what you wrote?" asked Tommy_

"_I wanted to see if I had lost you to Kat. I hoped that if you still loved me that you would have contacted me asking me why or who. When I heard nothing from you I thought you have moved on so I tried to do the same but there was never anyone else. I love you Tommy and always will" Said Kim_

_Kim waited for Tommy to speak but he fell silent so Kim sighed as a single tears fell from her eye and she turned away leaving Tommy staring after her._

xXxFlashbackxXx

Things that day had not gone that way Kim had wanted and she had been left with a bad taste in her mouth. She watched as Tommy approached the group and he shook hands or hugged the others members of the group but all she got was a stiff greeting

"Hello Kimberly,"

"Tommy," replied Kim

After that Tommy turned and began talking with Jason and Adam. Kim turned and continued to talk with Aisha but she could not help wondering what Tommy had been up to since their last meeting. Kim was about to try to talk to him when principal Capelin was calling for quiet. He was up on a makeshift stage and he called for the class presidents to come up to the stage. Kim looked at Aisha before heading up. Principal Capelin then announced that they would be the leaders of groups for the activities and it was up to them to pick their teams of six people including themselves.

Kim smiled she already knew who she was going to choose. She walked back to Jason and asked him and the others but she did not see Tommy with them. She looked around and saw him standing against a wall on his own. She walked up to him and stood in front of him. She stared at him for several minutes before she spoke.

"Friends?" she asked holding out her hand.

She was not sure what to expect but she was willing to wait as long as she needed to. Tommy just looked as the floor for several minutes before he took her hand.

"Friends,"

Kim laughed as Tommy pulled her into a hug. Tommy and Kim walked back to the rest of the group and Adam noticed Tommy and Kim were holding hands, he smiled. Everything was now as if should be.

_**Middle Earth**_

__The dark filled the room, and the fire died down, and the shadows were lost, but the dwarves played on. And suddenly first one and then another began to sing as they played, deep throated singing of the dwarves in the deep places of their ancient homes; this is a fragment of their song, if it can be like their song without their music.

_ Far over the misty mountains cold_

_ To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_ The pines were roaring on the height_

_ The winds were moaning in the night_

_ The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_ The trees like torches blazed with light._

This section is the song which, according to what I have seen, will be the theme of The Hobbit which is coming out in Cinemas in the UK soon. Here is a link so you can get the mood of the song.

watch?v=qiMMzdqbpD4


End file.
